The present invention relates to an antenna mounting for attaching an antenna or antenna post to a window of a motor vehicle, said mounting including an antenna attachment plate which is intended to be mounted onto the outer surface of the window, an inner plate which is intended to be mounted onto the inner surface of the window, antenna connecting means and means for connecting a coaxial cable to a receiver/transmitter.
Antenna mountings of this kind are known to the art from U.S. Pat. No. 4,931,806, for instance. In the case of this known antenna mounting, the antenna pole is attached to a mounting plate on the outside of the window by means of a screw connection. The screw connection, the mounting plate and the antenna pole attachment piece are all made of metal. These components are thus exposed to the effect of ambient elements and the antenna pole is easily broken unintentionally by catching in some external object. The metal components are also affected by atmospheric conditions, which may render the screw connection difficult to loosen or remove when wishing to remove the antenna pole.